Broken Kingdom
by Azturial
Summary: Arthur piensa en sus hermanos, en los hermanos que está perdiendo. Pero vuelve a disparar. Porque perder no es una opción, nunca lo ha sido. Islas Británicas. Advertencia: OCs. Arthur!centric.


**Título:** Broken Kingdom (and a happy family)  
**Claim:** Islas Británicas (Arthur!centric)  
**Tabla:** Inspirada (Canciones) para misión_insana en LJ  
**Prompt:** Running up that hill - Placebo  
**Advertencias:** OCs, algo bélico D:  
**Dedicatoria:** A mi waifu, Yuriy Hiwatari, por su cumpleaños *la ama* 8D  
**Notas:** Probablemente sea bueno leer los fics de Yuriy sobre las islas, porque son sus personajes (probablemente entenderán mejor sus personalidades si los leen xD) y yo sólo los tomé prestados para su regalo :) Están especialmente relacionadas las viñetas de "Zombie" y "I can't be with you" -que está dentro de su fic "Feliz no Cumpleaños- ya que trata del tema específicamente, pero desde dos puntos de vista distintos (el de Cian y luego el de Liam). Yo lo trato desde el punto de vista de Arthur ;) Aunque si no los leen, también se entiende. El contexto histórico, claro, es la Guerra de Independencia Irlandesa, conflicto que duró de 1919 a 1921 (oficialmente) :)  
**Disclaimer:** Cian (Irlanda), Liam (Irlanda del Norte), Ian (Escocia) y Oliver (Gales) son propiedad de Yuriy Hiwatari, Arthur de Himaruya 8)

Si pueden escuchar la canción "Running up that hill", sería muy bueno, dio la ambientación a todo el fic :) En realidad era un songfic (en mi comu en LJ tiene partes de la canción entre texto), pero como no lo permite, pues así queda u.u

Ahora, después de todo el rollo, ¡que disfruten! 8D

* * *

**Broken Kingdom (and a happy family)**

Arthur no ha reído desde que todo esto comenzó.

Tampoco ha llorado, y ni siquiera lo han visto con una botella en las manos. Sólo pueden ver las sucias tazas de té acumulándose en el fregadero, porque ni siquiera se ha detenido a lavarlas. Se la ha pasado vagando por la casa con el ceño fruncido y Oliver e Ian han tenido que soportar su monumental mal humor, los gritos y las miradas filosas. Pero sólo eso.

No es como si no se lo esperaran. En la familia nunca ha sido fácil demostrar los sentimientos.

_(Aunque eso no significa que no existan.)_

Y ahora están ahí, los cinco, empapados bajo el cielo encapotado y llenos de barro, sangre y magulladuras. De rencor, de palabras no dichas y sentimientos escondidos. Y Arthur se pregunta fugazmente, mientras levanta el rifle y apunta con precisión, cómo fue que la familia feliz de un principio se convirtió en eso. En un rifle y los sonidos de las balas de cañón contaminando el aire. En dos bandos separados, luchando el uno contra el otro.

_(No es su culpa… ¿verdad?)_

Oliver e Ian están detrás de él, observando sin involucrarse demasiado. No es su guerra. Nunca lo ha sido. Es la guerra de Arthur y los gemelos. No, es la guerra de Arthur y Cian, por más que Liam esté del otro lado del campo de batalla. Por más que Liam se esté partiendo en dos. Son Arthur y Cian.

_(Siempre Arthur. Siempre Cian.)_

Y el sonido del disparo no suena demasiado fuerte en el campo de batalla, confundiéndose con todos los gritos, los golpes y los demás disparos, pero cada uno de los cinco lo siente dentro. Quizá demasiado. Aunque probablemente no lo suficiente.

Arthur se detiene a recargar su arma y su mirada se detiene en el pasto lodoso que tiene a los pies. Y puede recordar cuando se escondía de sus hermanos, cuando era demasiado pequeño. El rencor de las bromas que le jugaban no se ha disipado del todo, pero… también puede recordar las veces en que los gemelos les contaban esas historias fantásticas que adoraban. Y se le hace un nudo en la garganta.

_(Pero vuelve a disparar. Una vez, y otra, y otra.)_

Los gemelos también disparan, desde un punto más alto que el suyo, por lo tanto, más beneficioso. Y Arthur se pregunta en qué pensarán ellos, si recuerdan lo mismo que él o sólo piensan en acabar con todo eso. Entorna los ojos y se trata de sacar esos pensamientos de la cabeza. No es como si los fuera a dejar, de cualquier forma.

No importa si son hermanos o si comparten lazos difíciles de romper. Ya se han herido lo suficiente, sería tonto detenerse ahora. ¿Esa es acaso una virtud? La tenacidad, quizá. O la terquedad y el orgullo, mejor dicho. No, no son virtudes, y Arthur no sabe si esas dos cosas tengan el poder de romper esos tambaleantes lazos que los unen.

Pero perder no es una opción. Nunca lo ha sido.

_(Para ellos tampoco.)_

Casi ríe histéricamente cuando escucha ese grito tan característico de Cian: _«¡Ríndete, cerdo inglés!»_. Y sólo puede responder con otra bala. Porque ese es el idioma que ahora se habla, entre la sangre de los caídos y el sudor de los que aún se mantienen en pie. Entre los rastros de pólvora y los gritos que adornan el aire casi sinfónicamente.

Arthur asoma la cabeza ligeramente, observando las cabelleras pelirrojas que se divisan detrás de las barricadas irlandesas. Frunce ligeramente el ceño. Su mirada se ha cruzado con la de Liam, y prefiere ignorar lo que sus ojos le dicen. No quiere quererlo, no quiere querer a ninguno de los dos. Es más sencillo odiarlos, por supuesto. Ellos le están traicionando, de lo contrario, él nunca habría tenido la necesidad de estar ahí, luchando.

Sí, se supone que debe odiarlos. Como odió a Alfred cuando le abandonó.

_(El problema es que odiar a las personas a las que quiere nunca se le ha dado demasiado bien.)_

Y Arthur piensa de nuevo en las risas, los golpes y las peleas intrascendentes. Piensa en las noches de borrachera y en el juego de _"Adivina quién es quién"_ que nunca nadie gana hasta que ellos lo quieren. Arthur piensa en sus hermanos, en esos hermanos que está perdiendo. Piensa en Liam, piensa en Cian. Por separado. Y piensa que no puede perderlos, así tenga que hacerlo por la fuerza; porque ya ha perdido demasiadas cosas.

No se los perdonaría.

_(No se lo perdonaría a sí mismo.)_

— ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! —grita, y apunta justo por encima de una de las dos cabelleras rojas. Y dispara, porque para eso está ahí.

Escuchar la maldición de los labios de ambos gemelos, al unísono, no le hace sonreír triunfante, al contrario, la boca le sabe amarga, porque también ha recordado esa jodida costumbre de hablar siempre al mismo tiempo, o de terminar la frase del otro. Y siempre había soñado tener a alguien que le entendiera así, pero nunca nadie lo intentó.

Dejando eso de lado, se sorprende al escuchar a Liam. Durante todo ese tiempo, todo lo que ha escuchado es la voz de Cian. Las palabras hirientes y desafiantes, esas que le hacen querer golpearlo hasta cansarse, no pueden salir de otra boca. Liam no las diría, ¿verdad? Liam siempre lo ha querido un poco más que Cian.

_(Un poco. Pero no lo suficiente, nunca lo suficiente.)_

— ¡¿No puedo decirte qué hacer? —La voz de Cian precede su risa, desdeñosa y sarcástica—. ¡Claro que no! ¿No es ese el problema desde siempre, cerdo inglés? ¡Tú y tu jodido poder que nos impones! _¿Reino Unido?_ —Su voz es filosa y duele en los oídos de Arthur, que se ha detenido justo antes de disparar—. ¡Como si alguna vez lo hubiéramos estado! No era más que una tapadera, ¿no es cierto? ¡_"Unido"_, bastardo, es una palabra que no existe en tu vocabulario!

Y Arthur dispara y escucha un grito de dolor amortiguado. Su cara es una máscara de frialdad, pero sus venas bullen con rencor y furia contenida; muestra de ello son sus nudillos apretados con excesiva fuerza. No sabe a quién le ha dado, y tampoco le importa.

_(Mentira, claro que le importa. ¿No es por eso que se le ha formado un nudo en la garganta?)_

Y la "bandera irlandesa", ese pedazo de tela rasgado, parece burlarse de él cuando ondea ligeramente. Parece recordarle lo que ha perdido, lo que está perdiendo, y lo que perderá. Parece hacerle imaginar esos lazos que, tensos, se dibujan tenuemente entre ellos.

Y ahí se da cuenta de que Oliver e Ian se han alejado, enviando balas sin mucho afán, distanciándose. Y se siente extrañamente solo. Aunque no es novedad, claro. Pero es no lo reconforta demasiado.

¿Acaso es un pecado querer a su familia consigo? Cian está mal, claro que conoce la palabra "unido". Ha estado demasiado tiempo solo, demasiado tiempo añorándola, como para no conocerla. Y no va a permitir que él desbarate todo por lo que ha luchado, todos los acuerdos, toda la familia. No va a permitirlo.

Porque si están todos juntos, el frío se va un poco, ¿no?

_(Porque si están todos juntos, puede que algún día vuelvan a ser una familia feliz.)_

_

* * *

_¿Reviews? :3_  
_


End file.
